Nach Muggelart
by yoho
Summary: In der Diele lag ein weiterer Körper. Hinter dem Toten stand Hermines Vater. Nur mit Shorts bekleidet, die Haare zerzaust, in der Hand eine Maschinenpistole. Die Waffe war auf Hermines Bauch gerichtet und senkte sich erst, als ihr Vater sie erkannte.


Title: Nach Muggelart

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Nach Muggelart' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: Hermine verließ ihre Deckung zuerst und stieß vorsichtig die Tür auf. Ihre Hände hielt sie, etwas linkisch, halb erhoben. In der Diele lag ein weiterer Körper, umgeben von noch mehr der goldenen Röhrchen. In der Luft schwebte Rauch. Der Geruch nach Feuerwerk war jetzt durchdringend und sie musste husten. Hinter dem Toten stand ihr Vater. Er war nur mit Shorts bekleidet, die Haare zerzaust, der Oberkörper nackt. In der Hand hielt er – Hermine schnappte nach Luft – eine Maschinenpistole. Die Waffe war auf ihren Bauch gerichtet und senkte sich erst, als ihr Vater sie erkannte.

Authors Note: Wie viel wissen wir eigentlich über die Menschen, die uns nahe stehen? – Natürlich alles! Hermine dachte das auch, bis sie ihren Vater mit einer Maschinenpistole in den Händen sieht. Und auch wenn sie froh ist, dass ihre Eltern dank dieser Waffe noch leben, ist sie auch entsetzt und verärgert. Denn ihr Vater hält die Pistole so routiniert und selbstverständlich, wie sie ihren Zauberstab. Aber ihr Vater ist doch Zahnarzt und kein Soldat?

Und das Übliche: die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots zwar alle für sich alleine stehen, aber inhaltlich trotzdem aufeinander aufbauen. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in meinem Profil.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Nach Muggelart**

Der Übergang vom Schlaf zum Wachsein gelang Hermine nur allmählich. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geweckt hatte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und erstarrte. Direkt neben dem Schlafsack, den sie mit Harry teilte, stand ein Werwolf und blickte sie an. Jetzt war sie wach.

_Verdammt, wie konnten meine Schutzzauber so versagen!_

Hermine schrie. Da waren Schreck, Entsetzen und Angst in ihrer Stimme. Dann stemmte sie die Ellenbogen nach Außen und die Klettverschlüsse des Schlafsackes rissen auf. Sie rollte in Panik über Harry hinweg und zog noch in dieser Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus dem Halfter am linken Unterarm.

Erst dann fiel ihr auf, dass der Werwolf sich nicht gerührt hatte. Außerdem schien er durchsichtig zu sein. Harry blickte, verwirrt durch den plötzlichen Wechsel von tiefem Schlaf zu Lärm und Chaos zwischen Hermine und dem Tier hin und her. Er tastete hektisch nach seiner Brille, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Als er sie endlich auf der Nase hatte, fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab.

„Das ist Tonks Patronus", sagte er. „Kein Grund zu Panik."

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Dann fluchte sie: „Verdammt, meine Eltern! Irgendetwas muss passiert sein."

Sie griff hektisch nach ihrer Hose, die mit im Schlafsack gelegen hatte, damit sie nicht vom Tau durchnässt wurde. Als sie ihren Gürtel zuzog, sah sie zu Harry, der gerade die Schnallen seiner Schuhe verschloss: „Auf drei. In die Gasse rechts vom Haus."

***

Hermine blickte vorsichtig um die Hausecke und zuckte zurück. Die Eingangstür des unauffälligen Muggel-Mietshauses, das Tonks als Versteck für Hermines Eltern ausgewählt hatte, war verschwunden. Die Beleuchtung im Treppenhaus brannte.

In dem Moment, als Harry sich neben sie an die Hauswand drückte, wankte ein Mensch aus dem Licht nach draußen. Der Kleidung nach war es ein Todesser. Er torkelte einige Schritte vorwärts und presste sich dabei die Hände gegen die Brust. Dann stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und blieb gekrümmt am Boden liegen.

Hermine lief mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu ihm hinüber. Jetzt sah sie auch das Blut, das unter seinen Händen hervorquoll. Der Mann stöhnte, dann entspannte sich sein Körper und die Maske verrutschte mit einer letzten Bewegung des Kopfes. Seine Augen starrten Hermine an, aber ihr war klar, dass sie nichts mehr sahen.

Die beiden huschten durch die offen stehende Tür in das Treppenhaus. Das Licht brannte immer noch und um die funzeligen Glühbirnen unter der Decke kreisten Insekten. Es roch nach Feuerwerk. Einem Geruch, mit dem Hermine gar nichts anfangen konnte. Jedenfalls gehörte dieser Geruch nicht hierher. Normalerweise stank das Treppenhaus nach kaltem Essen und billigen Reinigungsmitteln.

Auf dem Absatz im ersten Stock lag der nächste Körper. Eine Frau. Die Maske hatte sie sich vor dem Tode vom Gesicht gerissen. Ihre Züge hatten den Schmerz konserviert. Hermine sah mit Schaudern Blutspritzer auf den Wänden. Eine Tür hinter ihrem Rücken öffnete sich und wurde dann sofort wieder zugeschlagen.

Sie hasteten weiter in den zweiten Stock. Die Tür, hinter der ihre Eltern wohnten, war voller kleiner Löcher. Das Schloss war herausgebrochen. Auf dem Treppenabsatz lag der nächste Tote. Hermine sah kurz hin und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Sie musste schlucken und dann würgen. Ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Dafür war vom Kopf zu wenig übrig geblieben. Auf dem Fliesenboden lagen unzählige goldglänzende Röhrchen, die unter ihren Füßen wegrollten.

_Was ist hier passiert? Ruhig bleiben. Wenn Tonks einen Patronus schicken konnte, heißt das, dass sie noch lebt. - Gelebt hat, _verbesserte sie sich.

Die beiden pressten sich keuchend links und rechts der Tür flach an die Wand. „Tonks, Mum, Dad!", rief Hermine. „Wir sinds."

„Kommt rein", antwortete die Stimme ihres Vaters. „Aber bewegt euch langsam. Und ich will eure Hände sehen."

Die beiden blickten sich an. Hermine verließ ihre Deckung zuerst und stieß vorsichtig die Tür auf. Ihre Hände hielt sie, etwas linkisch, halb erhoben.

In der Diele lag ein weiterer Körper, umgeben von noch mehr der goldenen Röhrchen. In der Luft schwebte Rauch. Der Geruch nach Feuerwerk war jetzt durchdringend und sie musste husten. Hinter dem Toten stand ihr Vater. Er war nur mit Shorts bekleidet, die Haare zerzaust, der Oberkörper nackt. In der Hand hielt er – Hermine schnappte nach Luft – eine Maschinenpistole. Die Waffe war auf ihren Bauch gerichtet und senkte sich erst, als ihr Vater sie erkannte.

„Harry, komm rein", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Er drehte sich in die Tür und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, als er die Situation erfasst hatte. Im Hintergrund bewegte sich etwas. Hermines Mutter erschien in der Tür zur Küche. Sie stützte Tonks, die aus einer tiefen Wunde am Kopf blutete und mehr tot als lebendig wirkte.

Von draußen war jetzt eine Sirene zu hören. Im Treppenhaus erklangen Stimmen.

„Wir müssen weg. Sofort!", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte nicht versuchen, das hier jemandem zu erklären." Sie zog ein Seil aus der Beintasche ihrer Hose: „Alle anfassen!" Sie zählte die Hände. Dann sagte sie: „Portus!"

Sekunden später standen sie vor den Mauern von Hogwarts. Sie passierten die magischen Schutzwälle und Hermine öffnete mit einer komplizierten Zauberstabbewegung das Tor. Dann hasteten sie durch die Gänge zur Krankenstation. Harry ließ Tonks, die sich nicht mehr hatte auf den Beinen halten können, neben sich herschweben.

Als Madame Pomfrey die Aurorin übernommen hatte, sank Harry auf ein freies Bett. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und ihre Eltern hockten sich auf das Bett gegenüber. Hermines Mutter sah müde aus. Ihr Vater hatte einen Blick, den sie bei ihm noch nie wahr genommen hatte. Er wirkte sehr entschlossen und wachsam und alle Passivität, die sie bei ihren seltenen Besuchen in den vergangenen Monaten bei ihm beobachtet hatte, war von ihm abgefallen.

„Was war los?", fragte Hermine.

Ihr Vater hob den Kopf. „Es gab plötzlich einen Krach in der Küche. Wir hörten Tonks schreien. Dann war jemand in unserem Schlafzimmer. Eine schwarze Figur mit einer silbernen Maske. Genau, wie du sie uns beschrieben hast. Die Uzi", er wies auf die Waffe, „ist immer griffbereit. Ich hab sofort geschossen. Die Figur ist durch die Tür verschwunden. Dann hörten wir wieder Tonks schreien und lautes Poltern aus der Diele. Und dann waren da noch andere Stimmen, die etwas schrien, was ich nicht verstanden habe. Könnte Latein gewesen sein. Ich bin raus aus dem Schlafzimmer."

Hermines Vater stockte und wischte sich die Hände an seinen Shorts trocken. Im Hintergrund hörten sie Poppy Zaubersprüche murmeln.

„Ich glaube, es waren insgesamt vier. Man kann sie ja auch schwer unterscheiden mit den Masken. Einen hatte ich schon erwischt. Der ist anscheinend geflüchtet. Ein anderer hat diesen grünen Lichtstrahl auf mich abgeschossen, vor dem du uns gewarnt hast. Ich habe mich auf den Boden geworfen und abgedrückt.

Der, der das grüne Licht abgeschossen hat, ist durch die Türöffnung nach draußen geflogen. Er muss sofort tot gewesen sein. Die beiden anderen, die noch mit in der Diele waren, haben wohl was von dem Streufeuer abbekommen.

Einer ist in der Diele liegen geblieben. Ich schätze der ist auch tot. Ein Querschläger hat ihn am Kopf erwischt. Der andere ist die Treppe runter. Ich bin noch ins Treppenhaus raus und hab hinterher geschossen. Keine Ahnung, ob ich getroffen hab. Man kann mit so einem Ding schlecht auf größere Entfernung zielen."

„Du hast getroffen", sagte Hermine.

Im Hintergrund klapperte Poppy mit einer Blechschüssel. Harry wischte sich über sein schweißglänzendes Gesicht und machte es nur noch schlimmer, da seine Hände schmutzig waren. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab rauf und runter wippen. Sie entdeckte auf dem nackten Bauch ihres Vaters eine dunkle Spur, die sie erst für Blut hielt, bis sie sah, dass die schwarz glänzende Flüssigkeit aus der Waffe tropfte, die er mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt.

„Dad?", fragte Hermine schließlich. „Woher hast du eine Maschinenpistole?"

Ihr Vater blickte ihr jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Die Uzi hab ich von einem illegalen Waffenhändler gekauft, als klar war, dass wir uns verstecken müssen. Ich wollte nicht wehrlos sein. Auch wir können uns verteidigen. Auf Muggelart eben. So nennt ihr doch Leute wie uns: Muggel."

Hermine sah plötzlich einen Krieger, wie Moody oder Kingsley, vor sich. Der Mann, der sie ihr Leben lang unterstützt hatte, der sie hunderte Male in den Arm genommen hatte, auf dessen Bauch sie als kleines Mädchen geschlafen hatte, dieser Mann schien plötzlich verschwunden und durch einen anderen Menschen ersetzt worden zu sein.

„Und wieso kannst du damit umgehen?"

"Wie man mit so einer Waffe umgeht, hab ich in der Armee gelernt."

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an. Dann sahen sie Madame Pomfrey auf sich zu kommen und Hermine stellte erstmal keine weiteren Fragen.

„Tonks wird es überleben", sagte die Ärztin. „Ist noch jemand verletzt?"

„Nein", sagte Harry und blickte Hermines Eltern fragend an. Die schüttelten den Kopf.

„Soll ich Ihnen etwas anzuziehen geben?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

Hermines Eltern nickten und Poppy verschwand in ihr Büro, um einige Minuten später mit einem Stapel Kleidung zurück zu kommen.

Als die beiden Hosen und Pullover angezogen hatten und sie wieder alleine waren, ruckte Hermines Kopf hoch: „Wann warst du in der Armee?"

„Ist schon eine Weile her", sagte ihr Vater knapp.

Hermine musterte ihn. Ihr Blick blieb an der Waffe hängen, die immer noch einen Geruch nach Kordit absonderte. Ihr fiel auf, dass er die Maschinenpistole so sicher und selbstverständlich in der Hand hielt, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm.

_So, wie ich meinen Zauberstab halte_, dachte sie.

„Was du da in der Diele veranstaltet hast, das lernt doch kein einfacher Soldat. Ich weiß, wie viel Training es braucht, um sich unter einem Avada wegducken zu können und gleichzeitig einen Fluch abzufeuern. Ganz zu schweigen von so einem Ding da." Sie wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Waffe.

Hermines Vater antwortete nicht. Er musterte die Maschinenpistole und drückte einen Hebel am Griff. Dann zog er das Magazin heraus und steckte es in den Gürtel seiner Hose. Anschließend sah er seine Frau an. Die nickte.

„Ich war auch kein einfacher Soldat", sagte er. „Ich war bei den Fallschirmjägern. Die kann man vielleicht mit eurem Orden des Phönix vergleichen. Eine Art Elitetruppe."

Hermine schluckte. Harry sah, dass ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten und er legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war rau und klang heiser.

„Weil Kinder kein Recht haben, alles über ihre Eltern zu wissen. Außerdem, wir fragen euch auch nicht, was ihr so treibt, während wir in diesem Rattenloch von Wohnung versuchen die Zeit tot zu schlagen."

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ihr Vater lachte bitter. „Nein Hermine, es ist nichts anderes. Und es war, bevor ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe und bevor du geboren wurdest. Ich habe die Armee verlassen, weil ich mit einigen Entscheidungen meiner Vorgesetzten nicht einverstanden war."

„Welche Entscheidungen?"

Hermines Vater schwieg und sah seiner Tochter in die Augen, bis die sich abwandte.

„Warum hast du mir nie was erzählt?"

Ihr Vater schien plötzlich weit weg. „Bis du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, wollest du in allem wie ein Junge sein. Damals hatten wir die Befürchtung, du würdest damit angeben, dass ich bei den Fallschirmjägern war. Deswegen haben deine Mutter und ich beschlossen, dir nie etwas davon zu sagen. Und wenn das heute Nacht nicht passiert wäre, dann hättest du auch nie etwas erfahren."

„Hast du jemals kämpfen müssen, als Soldat?"

Der Blick ihres Vaters verdüsterte sich. Er schwieg lange und betrachtete die Bäume, die sich vor den Fenstern des Krankensaales im Wind bewegten.

„Tötest du?", fragte er, anstatt ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Hermine zögerte. „Ja, ich hab Menschen getötet, wenn sie mich, meine Freunde oder Unschuldige angegriffen haben." Und nach einer Pause fügte sie hinzu. „Ich werde es wohl auch weiterhin tun … tun müssen. Bis das hier vorbei ist."

„Bist du dir sicher mit dem, was du da machst?"

Sie überlegte. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich.

„Gut", sagte ihr Vater. „Ich war mir nämlich auch nicht sicher und bin es mir bis heute nicht. - Sagt dir der Blutsonntag von Derry was?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab mal drüber gelesen. Das war in Nordirland. Da wurden unbewaffnete Demonstranten von britischen Soldaten erschossen."

Ihr Vater zuckte ob ihrer Wortwahl zusammen.

„Wann war das noch mal?", wollte sie wissen.

„30. Januar 1972", sagte er leise.

„Du warst dabei." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja, ich war dabei. Ich gehörte zu den dreißig Fallschirmjägern, aus deren Reihen geschossen wurde. Es ging alles so schnell." Seine Stimme erstarb und er blickte zu Boden. Hermines Mutter legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Unter der Berührung straffte sich sein Rücken und er richtete den Kopf wieder auf.

„Wir waren jung und wir hatten Angst. Die Demonstranten waren am Toben. Dann fiel dieser Schuss. Ich habe geglaubt, jemand habe auf uns geschossen. Die anderen auch. Dann haben wir einfach in die Menge geballert. Es war wie ein Rausch."

Er schluckte mehrfach vergebens und Hermine holte ein Glas Wasser und reichte es ihm. Er trank durstig und sie füllte das Glas mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung wieder auf. Ihr Vater stutzte, dann reichte er es seiner Frau, die es auf einen Zug leerte.

"Wir waren für so etwas doch überhaupt nicht ausgebildet. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich die Situation war, oder ob sie überhaupt gefährlich war. Am Ende waren dreizehn Menschen tot. Die meisten in eurem Alter."

Hermine bemerkte, dass die Hände ihres Vaters sich um die Waffe krampften. Sein Daumen drückte auf eine Taste auf der Rückseite des Griffes, die bei jeder Berührung ein klickendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Die Sicherung ist nicht mehr in Ordnung", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. „Deswegen hab ich das Magazin rausgenommen."

Er wühlte in den Taschen der Hose, die ihm Poppy gegeben hatte, nach einem Taschentuch. Hermine griff in ihre eigene Hosentasche und reichte im eines. Er wischte sich das Öl von den Händen.

„Die Armeeführung hat uns damals zum Schweigen verdonnert. Keiner von uns durfte reden. Und keiner von uns ist je verurteilt worden.

„Ich wollte nie wieder töten. Ich habe um meine Entlassung gebeten und sie haben mich gehen lassen. Danach habe ich ein neues Leben angefangen. Nur meine Eltern wussten, wo ich bin. Ich habe Zahnmedizin studiert, deine Mutter kennen gelernt und den Rest weißt du."

Hermine beobachtete ihn.

„Scheiße!", sagte er und schob die Waffe zur Seite, so dass sie auf dem weißen Bett-Tuch eine schmierige Spur aus Waffenöl hinterließ.

Hermine ließ ihren Vater nicht aus den Augen.

Er sah plötzlich viel älter aus als einundfünfzig.

Dann stand sie auf und nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme.

____________________

_Der Nordirland-Konflikt zwischen verarmten Iren auf der einen Seite und zugewanderten wohlhabenden Engländern und Schotten auf der anderen Seite weitete sich zwischen 1969 und 1998 zu einem Bürgerkrieg aus, bei dem auf beiden Seiten etwa 4.000 Menschen starben. _

_14.000 Zivilisten, die weder mit der Britischen Armee noch mit der Irisch-Republikanischen-Armee etwas zu tun hatten, wurden verletzt. Dazu kommen noch 6.000 Verletzte der British Army sowie ihrer Verbündeten. _

_Der so genannte Blutsonntag von Derry war der Auslöser für die endgültige Eskalation des Bürgerkrieges in Nordirland. Wer den ersten Schuss abfeuerte ist, so weit ich das recherchieren konnte, auch nach über dreißig Jahren nicht geklärt._


End file.
